Between Acts
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Urinetown This is my interpretation of what happens between two characters between acts. Hot Blades HarryXBecky Two-shoes Rated for language and some adult stuff.


rated for some swearing. Based on my idea that Little Becky Two-Shoes' baby is Hot Blades Harry's and that he finds out between acts, resulting in them doing duets.

Oh and if you haven't seen Urinetown, or don't even know what it is, look it up.

* * *

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

"The sewers suck." Little Becky Two-Shoes said to break the silence. Everybody looked at her and agreed. She could see Hot Blades Harry wasn't looking at her though. She saw him making eyes with Soupy Sue. That son of a bitch. And she didn't mean Sue.

The two were fairly good friends. Soupy Sue would often help Becky pay the fees when she didn't have the money, and Becky would actually help with Sue's hair and makeup.

Harry, on the other hand, is a whore. A worthless piece of shit that deserves Urinetown. After everything they had been through, after everything they had done, Becky could look at him in the eyes, those dark... roguish eyes... and say...

"God..." she whispered, holding her belly. In a flash, Tiny Tom came over.

"Baby coming?" he asked, partly excited, partly scared. Becky sighed and smacked the boy upside the head.

"If it was coming, there'd be more screaming, and more pain to everyone else." she said. She looked back at Harry and saw he was looking right at her with those dark, dark, chocolate eyes. Becky shook off whatever feelings she had and looked away, but it wasn't long before she kept glancing back to see if he was still watching her. She tried sitting on the ground and when she succeeded, she stared at her belly. Gently rubbing it, she sighed once more. It had to be done.

"Tom!" She yelled. Tiny Tom came to her side to help her stand once again. He was a sweet kid, but he wasn't too bright. Some people looked at her when she yelled. When Becky was on her two feet, she looked around the crowd and saw Harry talking with Soupy Sue.

"Harry...." she said calmly, "Harry..." she raised her voice, "**Hot Blades Harry, Get your ass over here!**" Everyone looked at her, including Harry. He grumbled as he left Sue to go to Becky's side.

"What is it, two-shoes?" he asked

"I... I need to talk... with you. Privately." Becky said before moving to go through some parts of the sewer. Being careful, the two walked through the pipes until they were out of earshot of the other rebels.

"Now that we're halfway lost, what do you want?" Harry asked. Becky turned around to look at him. She took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Harry, do you remember, that time when the schools were still open, but were going to close soon?" Becky said, recalling to how their problems really started. The schools had to be closed due to budget cuts and a few teachers having to be sent to Urinetown.

"The school's were always closed as far as I remember." Harry said, shaking his head and starting to walk away.

"They weren't and you know it. We were mostly all there, some of us were best friends." Becky said. Harry turned around and stopped.

"I didn't usually make my friends at school." He said, holding his arms out.

"Yes you did, you were the best at roller skating." Becky said

"Hot Blades." Harry said, smiling.

"The hottest around." Becky said, smiling.

"Seeya two-shoes." Harry started walking away again.

"Harry please!" Becky yelled as he turned his back on her. "Don't you dare turn your back on us, the both of us."

"I only see one person here that I would turn my back on, Rebbecca." Harry said. Becky hated being called by her full name.

"You can turn your back on me, but don't you Ever, _EVER_, turn your back on it." She yelled, stomping her foot down.

"Wha? Your crazy two-shoes, and people call me insane. I'm going back to the others." Harry said, he continued away from her.

"It's yours." Harry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back to her.

"............ What?" he managed to say.

"This baby is yours. You're going to be a dad." Becky said, tears seeming to form in her eyes.

"....... n-no... no, no No!" Harry said, walking back to Becky. "I mean, why? How? When?"

"I was trying to tell you, you dumb-shit!" Becky said. "It was before the school's closed and all us kids had to go home, you and me... we wanted a night to remember. You took me to a field that was still a little green and then we stared at the stars."

"I said 'As long as they shine, we'll always be together.'" Harry said

"But then after that night you left before the school's even closed! When you came back, I was pregnant, and you didn't even care. You were already with every other girl in school!"

"What can I say? I don't do commitment." Harry said, shrugging.

"You _will_ commit. This is your baby as much as mine! You can't leave me Harry!" Becky yelled, her voice growing louder and louder.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Harry said. He turned to walk away but then he was hit in the back. He looked at what hit him and saw one of Becky's shoes on the ground.

"Harry, please..." Becky said

"Becky...." Harry sighed, shaking his head after picking up Becky's shoe.

"I still love you." Said them both simultaneously. They gasped when they heard what the other said, staring at each other for the longest time. Then Harry ran towards Becky, while she waddled towards Harry. They took each other in their arms and kissed passionately.

"Will you at least be around to help?" Becky said, pulling away from the kiss, but not the hold.

"Only if you name it after me. Even if it's a girl." Harry said, earning a small laugh from Becky. "We should head back before they send out a search party."

"Yeah." Becky said, taking her shoe back and putting it on her foot. The two slowly walked through the sewers to return to where their lair was. Harry was in front of Becky and he occasionally glanced back at Becky, staring at her belly. They reached the entrance to their lair and Harry kept staring at Soupy Sue. He looked back at Becky who rolled her eyes in a way saying 'fine...'. Becky sat on a crate and rubbed her belly, looking at Harry and Sue from time to time.

"When you're born," she whispered to her baby, "Don't you ever be that shitty to me."

* * *

that is all


End file.
